Pain ~Karamiau no Story~
Pain ~Karamiau no Story~ (Pain ～絡み合う二つのStory～, Pain ~The Story of the Intertwined Us~) is the 4th track of Nio Masaharu's album P. It is also the 3rd track to Fuji's album Serendipity. Lyrics Kanji= ざわついている　心の中　見つめていた幻 まだ癒えない　傷が疼く　時計の針が戻る まだこの手の中に　残る痛み　決して忘れていない 背を刺した　視線が言う　「誇り高くあれ」 これは夢か？　んじゃ行くぜよ 互いが誰を見ていても キミのことを　お前のことを 超えなくちゃいけない We never escape from this pain この戦いは　永遠に続くのだろう これ以上　逆らえない そうジタバタしたってやっぱ欲しくなる　Destiny 欺くこと　それは常に　自分を信じること 守るものは　はじめから無い　ここに奪い取るだけ 優しさが　時に誰かを　傷つけることもある 「悪いけど　同じ奴に　ボクは2度負けない」 はじめて目が　合った瞬間（とき）を 今でも覚えているから 偽りさえ　真実でさえ 現実はいつも　「あり得ない」 誰かの振りして　隠していないで 本当の自分を見せろよ　さぁ 誰かになっても　俺は俺だから 自分に嘘はついてない You never escape from this pain この戦いが　永遠に続くことが Ah　運命というならば そうジタバタしたってやっぱ欲しくなる　Thrill |-| Romaji= zawatsuiteiru kokoro no naka mitsumeteita maboroshi mada ienai kizu ga uzuku tokei no hari ga modoru mada kono te ni nokoru itami kesshite wasurete inai se wo sashita shisen ga iu “hokori takaku are” kore wa yume ka? nja ikuze yo tagai ga dare wo mite itemo kimi no koto wo omae no koto wo koe nakucha ikenai We never escape from this pain kono tatakai wa eien ni tsuzuku no darou kore ijou sakaraenai sou JITABATA shitatte yappa hoshikunaru Destiny azamuku koto sore wa tsuneni jibun wo shinjiru koto mamoru mono wa hajime kara nai koko ni ubaitoru dake yasashisa ga toki ni dareka wo kizutsukeru koto mo aru “warui kedo onaji yatsu ni boku wa 2 (ni) do make nai hajimete me ga atta toki wo ima demo oboeteiru kara itsuwari sae shinjitsu de sae genjitsu wa itsumo “ariena i “ dareka no furishite kakushiteinaide hontou no jibun wo miseroyo saa dareka ni natte mo ore wa ore dakara jibun ni uso wa tsuitenai You never escape from this pain kono tatakai ga eien ni tsuzuku koto ga Ah unmei to iu naraba sou JITABATA shitatte yappa hoshikunaru Thrill |-| English= An illusion that I was watching in my buzzing mind the wound that will not heal is still aching, hands of the clock turn back I'll never forget the pain that's still left in this hand A gaze that stabs me in the back is saying "Stand proud" Is this a dream? Then let's go Even if someone is watching the both of us I have to, I have to exceed you We never escape from this pain This battle will surely last forever I won't defy any more Yes, as I was struggling I started to want that destiny after all To deceive, it's always believing in yourself I didn't have anything to protect from the beginning, I'm just here to take it by force Kindness can sometimes hurt someone too “Sorry, but I won't lose twice to the same guy" Because I still remember when our eyes met for the first time Even a lie, Even the truth Reality is always "impossible" Don't hide pretending to be someone else Show me your true self, come on Even if I become somebody else, I'm always me So I can't lie to myself You never escape from this pain If this battle lasting forever Ah, is called destiny Yes, as I was struggling I started to want that thrill after all Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets Category:New Prince of Tennis Music